dark709fandomcom-20200215-history
Toa Matrak
Toa Matrak, one of the Toa-Hapori, is the Toa of Microwaved Goods. He was once a Toa, but was accidentally turned into Mustard Guy, until a lighting bolt struck him. It energized his body and made his robotic mustard-bottle suit fix his body faster. However, in this situation he would need to rest his body for days to completely stabilize. Because he went into battle straight away after his recovery, his molecules were slowly distabilizing and reverting him to his mutant form, though this wasn't visible. Thanks to this, he survived the fall of Tohu Tower and is now living in Musterdia.http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=202939&view=findpost&p=4704921 Powers Like the other Toa-Hapori, Matrak has a "food element", Microwaved Goods. However, he doesn't actually produce food.(what, you expected him to fling TV Dinners out of his sword?!) Rather, he attacks with radiation similar to what a Microwave uses. He was disappointed with this power, but soon learned about "Elemental Fision". The Food Elements of the Toa-Hapori are actually made up of the standard Bionicle elements mixed in a certain way. Matrak managed to achieve Elemental Fission and uncovered one of the mixing elements-- Plasma. Matrak loved how the Plasma power felt, so he began using it more often than his Food Element. His Kanohi Mask's name is unknown. Its power momentarily depletes the energy out of an enemy for just one second at most. He often forgets this ability. He wore a Miru as a Matoran. Mustard Guy Mustard Guy is the name given to Matrak's mutated form when within a special robotic casing. The casing looks like a mustard bottle with Matoran arms and legs. In his mutant form, Matrak is unable to use his toa powers, but the suit is able to simulate many of them, along with having several built in weapons and a levitation system. Without the suit, Matrak's mutant form is unable to do much of anything. Aside from the mask parts, it is very soft and squishy, with at least four tentacles. The squishy nature of this form allowed Matrak to survive the crash of Tohu tower, but it is barely able to walk on its own. He is also unable to speak in this form, only able to make squeaking noises outside his casing. Thankfully, the casing is able to almost perfectly replicate his voice as a toa, with only a slightly higher pitch and reverb. History Matrak's original home was Mohu-koro, a treetop village in the Mohu-Wahi rainforest. As a Matoran, Matrak had worked with Lucas709 at the Gukko stalls. However, he turned out to be a talented writer, and was often present during important events, so he became a Chronicler. He was very happy, as this gave him an excuse to travel often. He along with Kazu and Bob(who he was already very good friends with) were chosen to become the Toa-Hapori. Following the dark age after the Hapori War, Matrak found and confronted the murderer of the Toa Elmenta. The fight was fierce, and he managed to drive away the murderer. However, he was severely wounded and near death. Kazu attempted to heal these injuries. Having not perfected the healing abilities of his mask, wound up merging his elemental power with the mask power. As a result, Matrak was liquified, though somehow still alive. Kazu continued to try and heal him and he managed to semi-solidify into a bizarre, squishy, tentacled creature. BZ-Metru engineers created his mustard suit and placed the his mutant form inside... and he became Mustard Guy. While Kazu beat himself up over it, Matrak took his new form marvelously in his stride, actually thanking Kazu for helping him to survive his injuries. After Matrak's recovery from the fall of Tohu Tower, he was shocked to find his rainforest home in ruins. With the death of Hapori Tohu, Mohu-Wahi had withered away into a desert. Thankfully, his people managed to evacuate to the Le-Koro reserve. From there he lead his people to a new home, and founded a town on a peninsula north of Bobooba named Musterdia. The Third Movie Matrak piloted a ship to BZ-Metru from Musterdia to send Turaga Hakari a message relating to "the old ways of the Guardian" and most likely Hapori Dume's return, but Shadow Assassin broke into the ship and almost killed him. Matrak survived, and after etching a message (in Greek?) on the ruins of his ship, fell into Dark709's comics studio, badly burnt, accidentally eating Bob's cookies. Dark709 tended to his wounds, and he rushed out of the studio, flying. Matrak later led a fleet of ships to attack Hapori Dume after he returned. The ships opened fire at him, but Dume survived and destroyed the ships. Matrak attempted to stop him, but Dume used his powers to blow him through two buildings, severely injuring him. Later Matrak went to Dark's studio to explain the reappearance of hapori dume. Darthbrandon14's Fanmovie As the movie has not yet been released, three trailers, and a bunch of spoilers have been released. Matrak is one of three matoran, who after a major event, becomes a toa. During his time as a toa, he falls in love with a matoran, who is soon killed. Matrak, enraged, sets off to fight the shadow matoran who ordered the murder. This resulted in major injuries, and being mutated beyond recognition. We don't know exactly what happened, but in one of the spoilers, and seen in the third trailer, Matrak has a bomb detonate in his face. This hints to what caused his injuries. Trivia *Superkid11 originally intended for Matrak's robotic suit to be his real form, having been mutated into that form rather than turned into a toa. He preferred Dark709's idea and went with it. (As SK, I can verify this. Superkid711 15:23, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *Matrak, as Mustard Guy, is quite similar to a Dalek, in that he is a squishy, tentacled being inside a robotic casing that provides him with powerful weaponry. The mutant form's similarity is intentional. http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=284539&view=findpost&p=5393866 Thankfully, his mind was in no way effected, so he doesn't behave like one. And too don't have tentacles as solid as Dalek'shttp://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=284539&view=findpost&p=5393866. *In Darthbrandon14's Dark709 Fanmovie, a different vision of Matrak's Mutation is going to be seen. Suggested by a spoiler released on BZPower, Matrak is seen with a bomb detonating in his face. (Kind of similar to Spiderman 3) Nothing else has been said, but we have been told that the actual mutation might still be caused by Kazu, but the injury needed of Kazu's healing is different. *In Darthbrandon14's Fanmovie, Matrak starts to fall in love with a matoran (against toa rules, where only toa can be with toa, and matoran can only be with matoran), who is then quickly killed, causing Matrak to seek vengeance against the order of the Murder, resulting in his mutation. In Superkid11's story, Matrak seeks revenge for the death of a Toa Elmenta. *After falling off Tohu Tower, Matrak seeks shelter on Musterdia, which is weird, because his mutated name is "Mustard Guy". References